Seven Devils
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. FBI Agent Caroline Forbes is assigned to guard the nefarious serial killer Niklaus Mikaelson, who is on house arrest. She does her best to avoid him and not fall for his charms. However, when a storm knocks the power out and they are forced to fend for themselves, will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Devils**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I've been on a Klaroline kick lately and I don't know why. I got the idea for this AU/AH today and I wanted to write it. The plot is: FBI Agent Caroline Forbes is assigned to guard the nefarious serial killer Niklaus Mikaelson, who is under house arrest. She holds him in contempt at first, but when a storm knocks out the power and they're left to fend for themselves, will sparks fly? The title is inspired by my new favorite song by Florence and the Machine.**_

_**Don't ask, my mind is evil!**_

**Chapter 1**

"**Y**ou really don't have to do this, you know."

Caroline Forbes was brought out whatever trance she had been in since leaving HQ by the voice belonging to her partner and ex-lover, Damon Salvatore. She tore her face away from the window long enough to give him a half smile. She knew that he was only looking out of her, which she couldn't blame him for. Ever since they ended their romantic relationship two years ago, they still remained the best of friends. More importantly, Damon was engaged to his current girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, and he was happy, which made Caroline happy as well.

"I know I don't," she replied. "But, I was given this assignment and I'm not the kind of woman who turns away from what I'm supposed to do."

"That's true," said Damon. "But, this is Niklaus Mikaelson we're dealing with here. He's dangerous. I still don't get why he was put under house arrest when he ought to be in jail for the crimes he's committed. Guys like him shouldn't be given special treatment."

Caroline placed a gentle hand on his. "Damon, calm down. I don't like it any more than you do. But, it is what it is."

"Doesn't make it right, though."

Caroline smiled. Damon didn't hesitate to speak his mind, which was one of the many things she admired about him. That and his incredible body, which she loved to hold against hers in her bed every night during their relationship. She never told him, but she somewhat envied Elena because she now got to hold his body against hers.

_Mikaelson Mansion – A Short While Later..._

The sun was just about to set when Caroline and Damon arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. As they stepped out of the car, Caroline looked around at the property. For a ruthless serial killer, Niklaus certainly knew how to live. No wonder he preferred this place to a jail cell. Then again, Caroline couldn't really blame him. If she had a choice, she'd pick house arrest over jail.

"Impressive."

"I suppose," said Damon. "But, I still think this bastard should be on Death Row and waiting for execution by lethal injection."

"Damon, will you stop it?" said Caroline. "I was only commenting about the mansion. I know that you like to speak your mind, but seriously, I don't know how Elena puts up with it."

Damon smiled at her for the first time since the start of their drive. "She _loves_ it, actually. Matter of fact, _you _loved it too."

Caroline rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and I had to give it up too. What _was_ I thinking?" She laughed. "Come on, you chucklehead, let's go in. The day shift is just about over and I don't want to keep my charge waiting."

Damon nodded and they walked into the mansion, where they were greeted by the two agents that had been on the day shift, Agent Luka Martin and Agent Frederick Reed. Judging from the looks on their faces, they appeared to be relieved that Caroline was here to relieve them.

"Agent Forbes reporting for duty, gentlemen," she said. "I take it that our man was a joy to be around during your shift?"

Luka nodded. "He was, but frankly, Frederick and I are looking to get out of here." He looked at Damon. "You here to look after him too, Damon?"

"I've actually got a date with my fiancee tonight," said Damon. "I'm just dropping Caroline off. I tried to offer to let me stay with her, but she kept insisting that she'll be fine by herself." He looked at Caroline. "You _will_ be okay here, won't you, Caroline?"

Caroline glared at him. "Yes, Damon. And I will be sure to call you if I need you. Then again, maybe I better not. I don't want to interrupt whatever Elena might have in mind for you tonight."

Damon shook his head. "She'll understand if I took five minutes to answer my phone, Caroline." He sighed. "All right, I guess I'll be heading out now. I'll give Elena your love."

Caroline said nothing, just nodded and watched as the three men walked out of the mansion. Once they were gone, she took the opportunity to look around at the décor. Surprisingly, it was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Agent Forbes, I presume?"

Caroline heard a rich British voice calling her name and turned to see the prisoner himself, a glass of wine in his hand. As she looked at him, she tried not to notice him, even though part of her was enticed by how positively gorgeous he was. Shit, first Damon, now this guy? Caroline made a mental note to stay focused on the task at hand. She was supposed to be the one in charge of him, so she couldn't allow her guard to drop...for anything, and that included how his greenish blue eyes were piercing through to her soul. Not to mention how his body seemed to be hugged in all the right places by the henley shirt and jeans ensemble he was wearing.

Clearing her throat, she said, "You presume correctly, Niklaus."

He smiled at her. "Please, love, don't be so formal. Call me Klaus."

"Okay, _Klaus_," said Caroline. "You can call me Caroline if you wish, since you don't want to be formal. But, as long as I'm here, you will behave yourself. Don't forget, with one phone call, I could have your ass thrown in jail should you do anything I don't like."

"I can assure you, Caroline, I will be on my best behavior," said Klaus. "While you are an FBI agent, you are a lady first and foremost, and that merits a great deal of respect. Therefore, I shall treat you with the respect you deserve."

Caroline blinked. He was actually going to behave? This _had_ to be a trick. "Are you just telling me that? Or do you mean it?"

"I mean every word," said Klaus. "I wouldn't dream of causing a beautiful angel like you trouble." He handed the glass to her. "Care to join me in a drink?"

"Thank you, but I'm on duty."

Klaus nodded. He knew that she didn't trust him. The other agents that were here before didn't either and rightfully so. He had killed over a dozen people when he blew up a church, most of the victims being children, so it was no wonder they viewed him as a heartless monster who deserved to be serving a life sentence rather than enjoy the luxuries that this mansion had.

Then, without a word to Caroline, he walked away. As he did, he couldn't help but marvel at just how beautiful she was. Her golden blonde hair was in gentle curls framing her face and her eyes were as blue as the summer sky. Plus, he could imagine caressing that body of hers as he held her naked in his bed as he made love to her, as well as kissing and nibbling that sensuous lips of hers. The very thought of it made him hard as a rock.

_Pace yourself, Niklaus,_ his mind scolded him. _She's obviously not going to fall for your advances right away. No, this is something that should be handled delicately. Otherwise, it'll blow up in your face._

_**Note: There you go, guys, a new Klaroline AU/AH by yours truly. I was kind of on a block while writing the second chapter of "Shape of My Heart," and I thought I'd write something else while I gather my thoughts.**_

_**What do you guys think? Reviews are love! **_

_**P.S. Don't worry, there will be romance in here as the story progresses. Right now, though, I wanted our leads to meet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Seven Devils," Caroline and Klaus when she arrives at his mansion.**_

_**Wow, nine reviews so far! That's AWESOME! You guys are great!**_

_**LET THE MADNESS CONTINUE!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later on..._

**C**aroline stepped into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for something to eat. She wasn't that hungry, but she wanted something to nibble on. As she looked around, she gazed at the monitor and saw that Klaus was in his room, which was a relief because she really didn't want to deal with him. Despite the fact that he had good manners, she refused to think that he could get her to drop her guard. If her training taught her anything, it was that criminals like Klaus weren't worth giving the time of day to. They didn't deserve to be considered people if they went around terrorizing others.

Sighing, she decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, something that always seemed to make her feel better as a kid. She found some bread and a jar of peanut butter in the cabinet and took some jelly out of the refrigerator, as well as some milk to wash it all down. As she prepared her sandwich, Caroline let her thoughts wander, one in particular was her mother, who had left for Hawaii on sort of a second honeymoon.

When Caroline was ten years old, her father had died of a massive heart attack just after the family finished Thanksgiving dinner. It had been a very trying time for both Caroline and her mother in the months that followed as they struggled to survive. Then, Liz met Richard Lockwood, an old friend of Bill's, and they started dating. Six months later, they were engaged and got married soon after. Richard's son, Tyler, became Caroline's stepbrother and although it had been tough at first, they became closer than any brother and sister would be.

_I sure hope you and Richard are having fun in Hawaii right now, Mom,_ she thought. _In fact, I kind of wish I was there with you. It sure as hell beats being here with a serial killer with impeccable manners._

Sighing again, Caroline exited the kitchen and went into the dining room, where she sat at the table and ate her sandwich. She then checked her watch to see what time it was and saw that it was already 8:15. _No doubt Damon and Elena are starting to get hot and heavy. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I'm just glad that they're having more fun than I am._

"Any reason why you're checking your watch, love?"

Startled out of her reverie, Caroline stood up, pulled out her gun and when she saw Klaus standing there, she put her gun away, but gave him a stern look. Shit, where the hell did he come from? Wasn't he in his room a few minutes ago?

"Damn it, Klaus," she growled. "You scared me!" She ran a hand through her hair. "I thought you were upstairs?"

"I was until a few minutes ago," said Klaus. "My apologies for startling you." He eyed her curiously. "You didn't answer my question, though. Is there any reason why you were checking your watch? You seemed like you were expecting something. Or someone, for that matter."

Caroline maintained her stern look. "That's none of your business. So what if I was checking my watch? People check their watches all the time."

As she finished speaking, Caroline noticed that Klaus was shirtless and had paint all over his chest. _Shit, just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated, he has to walk in here with his bare chest covered in paint._

Klaus smiled at her. "See anything you like, love?"

"Do...Do you usually take your shirt off when you paint?" Caroline didn't know where those words came from or why she even said them, but they had come out before she could stop herself. _God, Caroline, don't you remember anything from English class? You're not supposed to answer a question with a question. I hope you realize just how stupid you look right now._

"Only when it's necessary," said Klaus. "Sometimes, the paints I work with are messy, so in order to keep my shirt from getting stained, I take it off."

Caroline nodded. "I see."

Klaus smiled again. "I could show you my paintings if you'd like."

Caroline blinked. "You...want me to see your paintings?"

"Of course," he replied. "And as promised, I will behave myself. I only want to show you my paintings, nothing more."

Caroline hesitated a bit, not sure what to expect. However, she saw no harm in just looking at a few paintings, so she got up again and followed Klaus up the stairs, trying not to glance at his ass as they walked, even though she was failing miserably. Once they were upstairs, Klaus led her to his room, where she saw a huge painting on an easel, as well as some smaller works on the floor.

"Klaus, are...all these yours?"

"Indeed they are," he replied. "Since I'm cooped up in here, I have to do something to keep my mind occupied."

"Wow, I had no idea you were this talented," said Caroline. "Have you sold any of them?"

Klaus nodded. "A few, yes. In fact, one of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage."

"The Hermitage? That's amazing."

"It is, actually," said Klaus. "Art has been a passion of mine since I was a lad, and I always try to see the beauty in everything." He sighed. "You may not believe this, Caroline, but I'm really not as evil as everyone thinks I am. Would an evil man produce such beautiful works of art?"

Caroline bit her lip, not sure how to answer that. True, he did have a talent and he did see beauty in everything, but that didn't change the fact that those people lost their lives in that church explosion.

Klaus noticed that Caroline was quiet. "What are you thinking, Caroline? Come on, talk to me."

"I just...don't know what to think of all this," she replied. "I mean, I want to believe you, and..."

She was cut off by her phone ringing. Not sure who this was, Caroline took her phone out and when she looked on the ID screen, he saw Damon's number. That's funny, why was he calling her? Deciding not to keep him waiting, Caroline pressed "Send" and put the phone to her ear.

"Damon? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elena's fine, we're all fine," he replied. "I just wanted to let you know that the weather is calling for a big storm tonight. Heavy rain, wind, all that shit."

"Well, I'm sure that there are candles around here, so if the power goes out, we'll be ready," said Caroline. "How about you? Do you have any candles?"

"Oh, yeah, Elena has plenty of candles here," said Damon. "We should be all right." Curiously, he added, "Are you okay there? He hasn't been fresh with you, has he? If he has, I'll kick his ass for you."

"No, I'm okay," said Caroline. "Klaus hasn't done anything. He's been a gentleman the whole time I was here. He even showed me his paintings." She sighed. "I appreciate the call, Damon. Stay safe, okay?"

"Will do, and you do the same," said Damon. "Good night."

"Good night," said Caroline. "Tell Elena I said hi."

With that, she hung up and looked at Klaus, who had been listening to the conversation. Before he could ask her what it was about, she said, "We've got a big storm coming tonight and that means that we're going to have to find some candles so that when the power goes out, we won't be in the dark."

"I have plenty of candles, love," said Klaus. "That's one of the good things about a big place like this. There are more than enough rooms to light."

Caroline nodded. "Good."

That being said, she left the room and went in search of the candles. Klaus watched her go and sighed. He wondered how long it would be before Caroline would give in to the desire that was no doubt burning in her. She had been doing a good job of fighting it so far, but it was obvious that the sight of him earlier was making it difficult to keep up her defenses.

_**Note: Here we are, lovelies, Chapter 2! My goodness, my heart was pounding as I wrote this, knowing what is to come for our heroes. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Seven Devils," Klaus shows Caroline his art collection, after which Caroline gets a call from Damon, telling her that there is a storm coming.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are the best! Just for that, I'm going to update this bad boy. No spoilers, just enjoy the ride.**_

_**LET THE MADNESS CONTINUE!**_

_Shortly After Damon's Call..._

**K**laus stepped out of the shower, drying himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist. He had gone to take a shower after Caroline left to find candles because he was certain that once the power went out, hot water was going to be hard to come by, so he decided to take advantage of the hot water while he was able. Plus, he wanted to wash the paint off his chest. He then walked into his room to get some clean clothes and as he went about his task, he looked toward his bed and saw...

"Caroline?"

Caroline smiled at him. "Hi."

"What are you doing in here?" he replied. "I thought you were getting candles?"

"I did. We're all set to ride out the storm," said Caroline. "To answer your second question, I'm here to see you. I was thinking about how incredibly hot you looked with that paint all over your chest earlier and it awoke my inner goddess, who insisted that I take a chance with you." She got up and went over to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and moved her hand down to the towel. "I want to be your greatest masterpiece."

Klaus panted and went to lean in kiss her, but nearly fell forward. What the hell? "Caroline?"

No answer. She had never really been there at all. It had all been a hallucination and yet, when Klaus looked down at himself and saw that his cock was rock hard again, it seemed that it had been almost too real. Deciding not to worry about it, he threw on a white wife beater and dark blue jeans. He completed the ensemble by throwing a black button down shirt on top of the wife beater. Once he was dressed, Klaus exited the room and headed downstairs.

When he reached the bottom flight, he saw Caroline getting all the candles ready. He then looked toward the windows and saw that it was raining. If he had to venture a guess, he'd say that it had started raining while he was in the shower.

He was still looking at the windows when Caroline came toward him. "We're all set. I've even lit them in advance so that when the power goes out, we won't have to scramble in the dark to..."

She cut herself when she saw he wasn't even listening to her. "Klaus? Hey, are you in there? I was talking to you."

Klaus shook his head and looked at her. "Oh, sorry about that, love. I was thinking about something."

"Apparently," said Caroline. "Mind telling me what you're thinking about?"

Klaus didn't answer right away, not sure how she'd react to him telling her about the hallucination he had about her earlier in his room. If anything, she'd think he was being stupid and looking for something that he obviously wasn't going to get.

Klaus shook his head and turned away. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit, it's not nothing," said Caroline. "Don't stand there and tell me it's nothing when you're obviously thinking about something." Not waiting for an answer, she added, "All right, fine, don't tell me. I just thought that since you wanted to know what was on _my_ mind while we were looking at your art before, I'd ask you what _you_ were thinking. But, I guess I was asking for too much."

"Caroline, I..."

He never got to finish because a strong burst of lightning flashed outside, knocking out the power. Thankfully, they weren't swallowed by the darkness completely because of Caroline's quick thinking. Klaus looked at Caroline again. Shit, the partial darkness made her look even more beautiful than she had been in the light.

"My God," he said. "You look different, Caroline. And I mean that in the best possible way."

Caroline blinked. "Oh, _now_ you want to talk to me? A few minutes ago, you didn't even want to tell me what you were thinking and you think that flattering me is going to help you redeem yourself? Klaus, I really don't get you. Seriously, what do you..."

She got cut off by Klaus taking her into his arms and capturing her lips in a soft but tender kiss. He stepped back after a few minutes to look her in the eye. Caroline blinked and then, fuming, she slapped him, ignoring the stinging sensation in her palm from his stubble. Klaus was stunned by what she did for a moment and then quickly grabbed both of her wrists.

"Now, _that_ was uncalled for, love."

Caroline growled at him and tried to break free of his grip, but his hold got tighter every time she struggled. "You asshole! Let go of me!"

"Why? So you can slap me again?" said Klaus. "I'm afraid I can't take that chance." He held her wrists in one hand while he took out her handcuffs with his free hand. "These will do nicely."

Caroline panted when she saw her handcuffs in his hand. "Go to hell."

She kicked him in the shins and tried to get away, but Klaus was too quick for her and grabbed her arm, all but dragging her into the living room, where he sat her down on the couch, placing her hands behind her back, and snapping the cuffs on her.

"I hated to do that to you, Caroline, but you gave me no other choice," said Klaus. "Until you've learned to behave, you're going to sit here handcuffed." He showed her the key to the cuffs. "Looks like you're under house arrest as well."

"All this because I slapped you?" said Caroline. "I only did it because you kissed me when I didn't want to be kissed."

"Oh, come on, Caroline," said Klaus. "Why don't you just stop pretending?"

"Pretending?" said Caroline. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," said Klaus. "Your desire for me is burning you from the inside and yet, you're trying to keep it consuming you. You've put up a very good front, sweetheart, but you'll have to drop your guard and let what is slowly but steadily happening between us happen."

"Klaus, you're not making any sense."

"Oh, I think I am," said Klaus. "You couldn't keep your eyes off me from the moment you walked in here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in denial about how you feel." He raised an eyebrow. "Could it have anything to do with that man I saw you with when you came in? The one you were talking to on the phone? Damon, was it?"

"Damon and I broke up two years ago," said Caroline. "He's engaged to his current girlfriend."

"Ah, yes, Elena," said Klaus. "And you don't feel the least bit jealous because she's with him? You may have ended things, but I'm sure that there's a part of you that's still in love with him."

"I'm not jealous of Elena." She saw the look he was giving her, which told her he didn't believe her. "Okay, maybe I was at first, but I've accepted it. He's happy with her and I'm happy for them. And yes, part of me does still love him, but we can't be anything more than friends." She scoffed. "I don't see why any of this is your business, Klaus."

"It may not be any of my business, but doesn't mean I'm not curious," said Klaus. "You are quite fascinating, Caroline. I have never met anyone quite like you before."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll bet you say that to _all_ the girls."

"No, just you," said Klaus. "You can build up that barrier all you like, but sooner or later, it's going to come down, even if I have to take it down for you."

_**Note: Yeah, don't ask where the idea for this came from, but I wanted to make Klaus' pursuit of Caroline more interesting now that the power has gone out. Don't worry, though, she'll admit her feelings for him. She just needs a little nudge in the right direction. **_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. Oh, and the idea for Klaus wearing a wife beater was inspired by a picture I saw on Facebook of Joseph Morgan wearing a white wife beater.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Seven Devils," Klaus has a hallucination about Caroline and the power gets knocked out, causing a shift in the dynamic.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I know that I haven't updated in a while (the last update being March 3), but I thought I'd get the next chapter up.**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

**C**aroline sighed heavily as she tapped her foot. It had been nearly an hour since Klaus put the cuffs on her and made her sit on the couch. What brought all this on? And who the hell did he think was, accusing her of hiding her feelings? Caroline wasn't even aware that she was hiding her feelings. True, she had been a bit rattled after seeing him shirtless and his bare chest covered in paint, but those were isolated incidents at the most.

Then again, there was that part of her that was screaming at her for being in denial, that she had some feelings for him, even if they were from two entirely different worlds. What would everyone at HQ think if she suddenly developed feelings for a man that was wanted for the murder of countless innocent lives?

She was still thinking about it when Klaus came into the room, a carton of ice cream in his hands. Caroline was about to ask him what he was doing with it, but then remembered that the power had been knocked out less than an hour ago. Still, the ice cream was appetizing and she licked her lips. It didn't help that the ice cream in question was her favorite flavor, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Great, as if the torture wasn't bad enough.

_Damn you, Klaus_, she thought. _I know you want to punish me, but seriously, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough? That is my favorite ice cream in the world, you asshole!_

Klaus saw the reaction he got from Caroline and smirked at her. "I'm sorry. Did you want some, love?"

"First, you torture me with it, then you ask me if I want some?" said Caroline. "Seriously, Klaus, I just don't get you. You get pissed at me for slapping you and now, you're expecting me to eat ice cream with you as if nothing happened. How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"Trick you?"

"Yeah, trick me," said Caroline. "That ice cream could be poisoned."

Klaus scowled at her. "If the ice cream were poisoned, I'd be dead right now. Don't forget, love, I hold the key to your cuffs, so you'd still be locked in them because you'd have no way of retrieving the key."

"Seriously?" said Caroline. "You think I wouldn't be able to retrieve the key if you died? All I have to do is bring my arms to the front of my body by slipping them over my legs and then I'd crawl over to your body, reach into your pocket, and use the key to unlock the cuffs. I didn't go through all that training for nothing, you know."

"Impressive," said Klaus. "You'd wait until I die to do that? I would imagine that you'd do it now, after which you'd kick me to the ground and retrieve the key that way." He saw the confused look on her face. "I've seen a lot of action movies."

Before she could answer him, he said, "But, even if you could, you wouldn't. Would you? You'd take one look at me and you'd hesitate, thinking that there might still be some hope for me, that I'd be cleared of all charges and I'd be free to come and go as I please."

Caroline blinked. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. Even though part of her wanted to deny it, another part was screaming at her to confess her feelings for him. Shit, this was quite a pickle to be in, and she hated it. This man was a criminal and she had taken an oath to protect the innocent from criminals like him. Criminals and FBI agents didn't mesh well, it just wasn't natural. Then again, she did watch _Silence of the Lambs_ a few months ago. For a movie that had a horror movie title, it actually wasn't a horror movie at all. It was just a twisted tale of unrequited love between the mad genius Hannibal Lecter and the beautiful Clarice Starling.

"You...You really should stop reading my thoughts like that," she said finally. "It's rude."

"But, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Okay, maybe what you're saying is right, to an extent," said Caroline. "But, that doesn't change the fact that we're two entirely different people from two entirely different worlds. I uphold the law, you break the law."

"True, but they say opposites attract, Caroline," said Klaus. "And you're most definitely attracted to me. Just admit that you are and I'll release you from the cuffs. It's as simple as that. If you continue to be stubborn and call me a liar, you'll stay in your time-out chair until you're ready to accept the truth."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "All right, fine, I'll admit it. I'm attracted to you, Klaus. You've done nothing but arouse my inner goddess from the moment I walked in here. Hell, when we were in your room earlier, I wanted to pounce on you and kiss you savagely as I tore your jeans off, as well as my own clothes."

Klaus smirked. "There. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It left a sour taste in my mouth."

"But, it felt good to get it off your chest, right?" said Klaus. "Just for being a good sport, as soon as we get those cuffs off you, I'm going to take you up on your offer."

Caroline blinked. Was he serious? "Klaus, I..."

Klaus placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhhh. Relax, love. I won't hurt you."

Caroline felt her heart hammer and said nothing, just nodded. Smiling at her, Klaus put the ice cream on the coffee table and took out the key to the cuffs, unlocking them. Once Caroline was free of the cuffs, Klaus grabbed her wrists and held them against the cushions of the couch as he kissed her roughly. Caroline returned his kiss, her body literally on fire for this man. She knew it was wrong, and yet, it felt so right.

Pulling away from her lips and releasing her wrists momentarily, Klaus threw off his shirt and wife beater, throwing them to the floor, revealing his bare chest to Caroline again. Before he kissed her again, he took her hand and brought it down to his hard erection, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

"You see what you do to me, Caroline? You make me want you." He nibbled on her bottom lip. "Take a chance, sweetheart. Let yourself go. I dare you."

Unable to stand it anymore, Caroline pushed him off her and wrestled him to the floor, taking off her blazer, badge, gun, and blouse, leaving her bra, skirt, panties, and stockings on so that he could take them off. Getting an idea, she took the ice cream off the coffee table and placed it onto his chest. Klaus licked his lips as he saw what she was doing and knew the reason why. She wanted to lick the ice cream off his chest. Once the ice cream was applied, Caroline leaned down and licked it, earning her groans of pleasure from him. She honestly didn't know what tasted better to her, the ice cream or Klaus. While both tasted delightful, she had to go with the latter.

Then, Caroline undid the button and zipper of his jeans, feeling his hard erection once again as she pulled them down. She then moved up and kissed him roughly. Klaus returned her kiss, reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, throwing it where the other discarded clothing was being thrown, and sliding her skirt, panties and stockings down. Letting out a muffled scream against his mouth, Caroline then pulled down his boxers and glided herself onto him, gyrating her hips against him, slowly at first, but then gradually picked up speed. Klaus arched his back as he began to thrust in time with her gyrations, keeping in sync with her movements.

He then rolled over so that he was on top, increasing his speed with every thrust. Caroline let go of his lips, letting out a scream of pleasure as she felt herself getting close to the edge, Klaus letting out a scream of his own half a beat later. God, this was certainly better than what his hallucination showed him, that was for sure.

_**Note: Here you go, guys, Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed the Klaroline smut I threw in. Don't ask about the ice cream thing, I just wanted to make it interesting. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Seven Devils," Caroline admits to having feelings for Klaus, which results in some hot, steamy sex.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews, guys! You're awesome! No spoilers, except I've had the idea for this chapter in mind for a while, but I never got the chance to write it until now.**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later that Night..._

_**T**he moon shone brightly on the white sand beach as Caroline walked along the shore, making the white dress she wore appear almost ethereal. She didn't know how she got here, or why she was here. The only thing she did know that she was here in this little paradise, far away from civilization._

_Caroline then stopped walking long enough to gaze out onto the horizon and feel the sea breeze as it caressed her face and blew through her blonde hair. She closed her eyes and let the serenity of the moment overtake her, spreading her arms out, as though re-enacting her favorite scene from _Titanic_, where Jack and Rose were on the bow of the ship, and he was holding her close to him while treating her to a "flight" while watching the sunset._

_When she opened her eyes again, the scenery around her suddenly changed and she found herself chained to a bed. Wait, wasn't she on a beach a few seconds ago? The change seemed frightening and she couldn't begin to imagine why. Before she could attempt to figure it out, Caroline heard a door opening and in walked a rather devilish man. Her heart hammered as he approached her and gasped when she saw his face, recognizing it immediately._

"_Klaus?"_

_The dark man smirked at her. "Close. I am the dark side of him."_

_Caroline's heart hammered even louder. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me."_

"_Oh, I have no intention of hurting you, love," said Dark Klaus. "I simply want to see what my other half finds so alluring about you." He sat next to her, gently stroking her cheek with his finger. "So beautiful, so strong, and full of light. No wonder he is so attracted to you." He felt her tremble at his touch. "Shhh. Don't be afraid, Caroline. You are in no danger from me."_

"_I find that hard to believe," said Caroline. "You kidnap me and then you tell me that you mean me no harm? You obviously have something sinister planned."_

_Dark Klaus traced his finger down from her cheek to her shoulder, playing with the strap of her dress. "You think that low of me?"_

"_Yes," said Caroline. "I don't trust you."_

_Dark Klaus climbed on top of her, clutching onto her shackled wrists, feeling her struggle against him. "I can assure you, sweetheart, that you will learn to trust me. Just like you learned to trust my other half."_

Caroline gasped as she woke up. Looking all around her, she saw that she was back in the Mikaelson mansion. It had all been a dream, and yet, it felt real. Why the hell would she have such a dream? What was the point of it? Klaus groaned next to her, having felt her wake up and looked at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Caroline? What's wrong, love?"

Caroline turned to face him, tears flowing down her face. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing," he replied. "You're crying and I need to know what could've caused you to wake up in tears."

Sobbing, Caroline said, "I had this horrible dream. I was chained to this bed and then into the room walks this evil man who calls himself the dark side of you. He said that he wanted to see why you were so attracted to me." She sobbed harder. "Klaus, it scared me."

Klaus took her into his arms and held her close to him, running his fingers through her hair. "Shhh. It's okay, you're safe now. I've got you."

Caroline felt his fingers in her hair and sobbed into his chest. While she wasn't sure why she had a dream as horrible as the one she just experienced, she felt safe in Klaus' arms. The question was, would he really be able to protect her from the horrors that she saw in her nightmare? Dark Klaus, while he said he meant her no harm, might have been lying to her. He might have really been planning something sinister and he was keeping it from her until the opportune moment.

_**Note: Short update, I know, but it's an update nonetheless. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Seven Devils," Caroline has a disturbing dream about Klaus' dark side, and Klaus comforts her when she wakes up.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, just read along.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Next Day..._

**K**laus watched as Caroline stood by the window. She was still reeling from the effects of her nightmare and he wished that there was more that he could do for her. He did comfort her, yes, but what if that wasn't enough? What if she needed more than just comfort? The power was still out and there was no telling when it would be restored, so he couldn't suggest that she contact someone within the FBI to help her. That meant that it was up to him to help her. The question was, would he be strong enough to prevent his dark side from hurting her? She had described what he had done to her in detail, and that made him want to at least try to protect her. He then remembered how tough she had been before all this happened, so if he could get her to be that tough again, it might be enough against Dark Klaus.

Carefully, he went over to the window and joined her. Caroline tore her eyes away from the window and saw that she wasn't alone anymore. She then saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"I know you're worried about me, but really, I'm fine."

"Really?" he replied. "Well, I think otherwise. Caroline, what you saw in your dream last night obviously disturbed you, even though you seem to be putting up a brave front right now."

"Brave front?" said Caroline. "Klaus, I'm_ not_ putting up a front."

"You're lying to me, and you're also lying to yourself," said Klaus. "This is what my dark side wants. He wants you to crumble. He wants you to be afraid. You can't give in to him, Caroline. You have to be the same tough woman you were when you walked in here yesterday."

Caroline went to speak, but found that any further protesting would fall on deaf ears, so she decided against arguing the point. She hated to admit it, but he was telling the truth. She was in fact crumbling, and yet, she was trying to hide it. It didn't fool him, so how could she expect it to work on Dark Klaus, who would do just about anything to possess her?

"You're right, I'm trying to hide it," she said. "I'm scared, okay? Your other half, he...he might destroy you. Hell, he could destroy _both_ of us if he's able." She ran a hand through her hair. "I know that you want me to be as tough as I was yesterday, but what if it's not enough? Things like this aren't so easily disposed of. He could try again."

"My dark side thrives on fear," said Klaus. "If he sees that you're afraid, it'll make him strong. But, if we take away enough of his power, it could weaken him."

"And I was definitely afraid of him," said Caroline. "Hell, I was afraid of what he'd do to you."

"I've fought against him all my life, Caroline," said Klaus. "There isn't a thing about him that I don't already know. My war against him has only gotten more intense now that _you're_ involved." He gently placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down. "I guess it's given me something to fight for."

"You really mean that?" said Caroline. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'm a man of my word," said Klaus. "I would never say something and take it back five minutes later." He sighed. "Believe me, we're in this together, no matter what. Our differences don't matter, only what we feel."

Caroline forced a smile. "I guess you're right." She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, ignoring the fact that his hands were still on her arms. "There's no better ally I'd rather have with me in this battle."

Klaus smiled as well, pulled back and then leaned forward again, capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss. He loved her, he knew that now, and it was because he loved her that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that nothing came between them, not even Dark Klaus himself. He would defend the woman he loved, even if he had to die trying. Caroline returned his kiss and moaned softly as her tongue danced against his. In that moment, she was falling in love, and hard. Nothing else mattered at that point, except for her feelings for the man in front of her, and if anyone had anything to say about it, she'd stand her ground and refuse to let their opinions change her mind, because she really couldn't help who she fell in love with.

_**Note: I know, I know, short update, but I ran out of things to put here and to avoid redundancy, I'm going to end Chapter 6 here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Seven Devils," Klaus makes a promise to Caroline to protect her from his dark side, even if he has to die trying.**_

_Later that Day..._

**C**aroline wasn't sure what to expect as she watched Klaus set up a circle of candles in the middle of the living room. It was true that she admired the fact that he was willing to risk everything to protect her from his sadistic other half, but she also worried that he may not come back as himself. Granted, she had training and could easily defend herself if necessary, but to shoot the man she loved? That didn't sit too well with her at all.

"At least let me do this with you. It's dangerous to go in alone, especially when you know what the monster inside you is capable of."

"That's precisely why you can't do with me, Caroline," he replied. "I know you think you can handle yourself, but after what happened the first time you met my other half, I can't risk that again. If I let you do this with me, chances are he'll find you."

"And you think I'm any safer _here_?" said Caroline. "Klaus, think about it. What if he somehow outsmarts you and when you come out of your trance, he emerges and comes after me? I'd hate to use my weapon against you, even if to protect myself from him."

Klaus shook his head. This was something he wanted to avoid, but unfortunately, Caroline was one stubborn woman, FBI training or not. He could tell that she really wanted to go with him, it was evident in the way she was speaking to him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Caroline nodded. "I do. Klaus, I want to defeat your dark side just as badly as you do."

Klaus reluctantly nodded, knowing that he couldn't argue with her, especially when she was this passionate about him. "All right, but stay close to me. And don't let my other half get to you."

"Oh, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second, Klaus," said Caroline. "If that psycho thinks he can manipulate me, then he's got another thing coming." She took his hand. "You need me, Klaus. We've gotten through a lot together within the last twenty-four hours, and if we can get through a storm together, I think we can get through this together as well."

Klaus squeezed her hand and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his in a deep and tender kiss. He wasn't sure what they were going to be in for once they crossed into Dark Klaus' realm, but one thing was clear, at least they were going to be together when they faced them.

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss and got into the circle of candles, closing their eyes and holding hands as Klaus began saying what sounded like an incantation, or even a spell, which seemed to take hold of them within a few minutes.

_When Caroline opened her eyes again, she saw that they were in Dark Klaus' realm. She felt herself trembles slightly, having remembered what happened the first time she was here, not wanting the same thing to happen again. One experience with that monster was enough. Klaus squeezed her hand to assure her that he was here with her and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her._

_No sooner did they arrive than they were greeted by their host, who looked every bit as devilish as he did the first time._

"_Well, if it isn't my better half," he said. "It's been a while since we last chatted." He smiled toward Caroline. "I see you brought the lovely Caroline with you."_

"_You leave her alone," said Klaus. "This is between you and me."_

"_And why would I do that?" said Dark Klaus. "I've obviously found her every bit as beguiling as you have. She's quite an exquisite work of art, wouldn't you say?" He vanished from where he was standing and appeared behind Caroline, gently brushing her hair from her neck and kissing the delicate flesh. "Such soft skin, like flower petals."_

_Caroline didn't like what he was doing and knocked him away from her, pointing her gun at him. "Don't you ever touch me again, you monster!"_

_Dark Klaus smiled. "You wound me, love." He then looked at Klaus. "She's definitely a keeper, Niklaus. Her anger gives her focus, don't you agree?"_

"_I told you to leave her alone," said Klaus. "Your fight is with me, not her."_

_Dark Klaus wasn't fazed by this and, smiling at Caroline again, he grabbed her gun out of her hand, after which he got behind her and held her hands behind her back, which he then placed chains on her wrists with his powers as he pointed the gun to her temple, which earned him another growl from Klaus._

_Ignoring her struggles, Dark Klaus said, "Let's make the game a little more interesting, shall we?"_

"_Let her go!"_

_Dark Klaus kissed Caroline's cheek and then moved down to her neck again. "Oh, I think not. A beauty like hers is a rarity, and she'd make an excellent lover for me."_

_Caroline felt sick as she felt the bastard's breath on her skin. "I'll never submit to you. I don't care how powerful you are. I've made my choice!"_

"_You say that now, but I have ways of making you change your mind."_

_Klaus felt sick as well. He couldn't bear to let this monster torment him like this. He had to save Caroline from him, but how?_

_**Note: I know, short update. Truth be told, this chapter was kicking my ass (I started on it a few days ago and the process to finish it has been kind of slow), and I don't know what else to put here. Fret not, my readers, your benevolent author will resolve the conflict and get our heroes out of the mess they're in. Until then, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
